Candy Hearts
by M.L. Widmann
Summary: Hermione is coaxed by Lavender and Parvati to hold a candy cane gram event right before their fourth year Yule Ball. But she is sure that there are a few people who will be left emotionally shattered by their plan.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters, but I own this story.

Candy Hearts

"Hey, Hermione!" She looked up from her books only for a moment to see Parvati and Lavender hovering over her.

"Oh, hi." She hoped her greeting didn't come off as too insincere, but it probably did. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually," Lavender said. "We came up with an idea to raise money so you can make more clothes for the house elves. SPRAW, SLEW..."

"SPEW," Hermione corrected, feeling annoyed with the pair of them. Then she realized they suggested helping her. "Wait, you want to help me with the elves?" There had to be some kind of catch.

"Mhmm," Parvati smiled.

"We can sell candy cane grams to the students!" Lavender took note of the bewildered look on Hermione's face, so she took it upon herself to explain. "They give us money to write their names on a slip of parchment and the name of someone they want to give the candy cane to. Then Parv and I will hand them out on Christmas before the Yule Ball!"

Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that these two did not want to help; oh, they had every intention of giving the money to her, sure, but they ultimately just wanted to have another reason to flirt with people and find out who fancied whom. But they were going to give her the proceeds... "Sure, I suppose. If you want to, go right ahead."

The next few weeks in the common room were very hectic. Lavender and Parvati had set up a table with posters and everything. They'd even charmed some candy canes to zoom around their heads and stop when they met up with one another, making heart shapes in mid-air. No one could escape it; even the Great Hall was useless space to hold the entire school during meal times, because everyone was crowded around Lavender and Parvati, buying candy cane grams for their friends.

Neville sat alone at one end of the Gryffindor table as so many other students flocked toward the other end, toward the pair selling a possible outlet for their secret crushes. He watched sorrowfully as everyone threw their sickles at the girls. Neville wished he had the courage to buy one of those for someone special. He'd already asked Ginny to the Yule Ball; should he overstep his boundaries further by sending her a candy cane? Finally convincing himself it would be a nice thing to do, Neville stood up, knocking one of his knees on the table in the process, and headed straight for the crowd. Ginny _would_ be getting a candy cane from him, and he hoped it would be a lovely surprise.

Christmas morning did not creep up slyly on the students of Hogwarts, but it was much anticipated. Every witch and wizard kept close watch of their clocks until the day came inching closer. There would be a lot of Christmastime romance forced upon the students this year; a lot of people dreaded the idea, but many more were excited for it. Hermione was still hesitant, but she desperately needed money if she wanted to continue knitting for the house elves, and everyone else seemed to be having fun, so she promptly silenced herself and waited for it to be done with. Although she wasn't thrilled, Hermione did have a sense of underlying curiosity; would anyone send her a candy cane? She would be attending the ball that night with Viktor, true, but he didn't seem like the type to do something this... immature. He was older; he would send his woman flowers or something. Looking at it logically, Hermione didn't want candy – it is horrid for your teeth, her parents told her time and time again – but she couldn't help but wonder if one of her classmates would find a thrill in secretly showing affection through a candy cane gram.

Parvati and Lavender were giving out the candy canes in the common room that afternoon, proceeding lunch, before they had to start getting ready for the ball later that night.

"Alright, listen up, Gryffindors!" Lavender shouted at the top of her vocal range. "We're going to call your name, and when you hear it, come up and get your candy canes – got it?" A cheer rippled through the crowd, so she decided to begin. "Let's start with Harry Potter!"

As soon as Lavender called Harry's name, Neville sighed and sat himself on the stairs to the boys' dormitory. There was no point in blocking them, no one was going anywhere. Harry had received a pack of candy canes – probably all from his friends. Neville thought maybe he should have contributed to the pile, but remembered that he probably wouldn't be getting one.

"Angelina Johnson!"

He looked up from his sneakers only long enough to see Angelina giving Fred a hug, then he looked right back down again. The next voice he heard was softer than Lavender's, yet it seemed to drown her out.

"Hi Neville," Hermione cooed, barely above a whisper.

"Hullo."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," he said, stiffly.

Hermione straightened up in discomfort. "Well, mind if I sit with you?"

She motioned at the empty spot on the steps next to Neville. "Go ahead."

"I think this is stupid." She didn't allow for a silence. "I think this is all just to make the popular feel better about themselves, and the..." she looked cautiously at Neville and then back at the wall of people's backs in front of her. "The people who don't have very many friends – it makes us feel embarrassed."

"If you don't get one, Hermione, is that how you'd feel? Embarrassed?"

"Everyone else is getting them from their Yule Ball dates, or best friends. I mean, I sent one to Harry, but would he think to send one to me? Not likely."

"Ron Weasley!"

Hermione laughed hysterically at the name. "I even sent one to Ron to be nice. I don't think I saw them lift a finger the last few days – not one attempt."

"I don't think you'd be embarrassed, Hermione." Neville shook his head. "I think you're as let down by our friends as I am; it's not embarrassment, it's rejection – the fact that you remember them, but they don't even think about you."

"Ginny Weasley!" Ginny was receiving a large pile, as well. To think one of those was Neville's made his stomach churn.

Hermione noted the look on his face and nodded. "You sent her one, didn't you?"

"Of course." His eyes drifted side to side as they fell back to the floor. "She's the only one I bought for, Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't think to get anyone else..."

"No worries, Neville. I, I didn't exactly think to get you one."

"It's fine; I'm expecting no one..."

"Neville Longbottom!"

The pair of them stopped and looked at one another with wide eyes. "Did she call my name?"

"Neville, come on!"

Hermione forced a smile and patted him on the back. "Go on! Come back and let me know who it's from!"

As soon as he stood up and jogged toward the girls, Hermione's sullen features replaced the sympathetic ones. She didn't want to think it, but the idea was filling her thoughts. Even Neville got a candy cane – maybe he got more than one. Would she be the only one not to get one little...

"Hermione," she looked up, and he was beaming at her from above. "It was from Ginny!"

"I'm glad, Neville."

"Thanks." His grin was unbearable. Jealousy was taking over Hermione; she was sure he was doing it just to rub it in her face. She was the lowest of the low in this House, not Neville. That's what he wanted to say with that big stupid grin on his face. "Now I have one to give to you."

"What?"

"Here," he held it out to her. "It's yours."

"No, Neville, Ginny gave it to you!"

"Yeah, because she had to. I asked her to the ball, and I'm pretty sure she just said yes so she could go." Hermione's lips began to curve. "She has lots, I don't need one. It's for the recognition of friendship, not the candy." By this point, Hermione was glowing.

"Neville, are you sure?" He nodded, still smiling. "I really don't, I don't know what to say..."

"Oh, go on, take it already!"

Hermione gently plucked the candy cane from his hand and tore through the wrapper, splitting the stick of candy in two pieces. She handed him back the curved end and held up hers. "To our friendship – let us be forever..."

Neville clinked his half against her outstretched one and took a quick lick as she still searched for the proper word to end her toast. "Alone together."


End file.
